


Rivals

by CookiecrumbleNoa15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drug Dealing, F/M, Street Racing, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiecrumbleNoa15/pseuds/CookiecrumbleNoa15
Summary: The Sassins and The Rawlers. Top 2 most dangerous yakuza families in Japan. Being rivals has always been natural to both families but what happens when they’re forced to work together?





	1. Viper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys welcome to my first story I hope it’s not too bad 🥲❤️

I stepped on the gas of my ‘52 Chevrolet crossing the finish line. The green ‘58 Impala followed a few minutes after, stopping right next to mine. The small crowd cheered for me while I leaned against my red bumper. He stepped out of his car with an annoyed smile.  
“ Te gané kags “  
I gave him my smuggest smile as he walked over.  
“ yea yea shut up shortie “  
he handed me my money and everyone started cheering. I raced against other gangs and won all of them. By this point people were pissed and I raced my gang too so they were salty I won. I stood in front of my car looking out into the crowd.  
“ alright who’s next? “  
silence. No one dared to race me.  
“ oh come on, are y’all too scared? No one dares to race me? “ A tall figure stepped out of the crowd and stood right in front of me.  
“ let’s race “  
I looked up at him. Bokuto Koutarou, leader of the Rawlers a.k.a the koutarou family. I looked up at him and smirked  
“ alright let’s go “  
we both walked to our stations to get our cars ready. Kageyama was putting in gas while Oikawa fixed the wheels. My brother put his arm over my shoulder.  
“ drag his ass sis “  
I smiled nudging his shoulder.  
“ you know I will Dai “  
Daichi chuckled and Iwaizumi walked over.  
“ how are you feeling Viper? “  
I smiled at him.  
“ Excited. I can barely sit still “  
You moved around impatiently. Oikawa and Kageyama came and stood with us.  
“ You hand his ass to him Viper “  
Oikawa leaned on my shoulder. I smirked eager to start the race. Kageyama slapped my shoulder and smiled at me.  
“ the car is ready. Go show them who’s boss “  
He ruffled my short hair before I walked to the car.  
“ good luck sis “  
Daichi gave me a thumbs up and I got in my car turning on the engine. I heard another engine roar and looked over at Bokuto inside the ‘52 Benz. He smirked at me.  
“ get ready to lose Sawamura “  
I had one hand on the wheel and chuckled  
“ whatever helps you sleep at night Koutarou “  
one of the guys stood in front of both cars  
“ ready?......set.......go! “  
He waved down the green flags and I stepped on the gas gaining the lead. Koutarou wasn’t too far behind. I sped up making a sharp turn to the left. Koutarou was getting closer and was pretty soon right next to me  
“ bye bye chiquita “  
he passed me and drove off. I switched the gear stick to faster drive and sped up. After more turns I caught up to him.  
“ adiós pequeño “  
I waved at him as I passed him getting closer to the finish line. He sped up too and we were head to head. The finish line was getting closer and closer. At last minute I turn on my nitro and gained lead crossing the finish line first. Koutarou followed a few seconds after. I got out all proud and smug. The boys walked up and congratulated me.  
“ that’s my little sis! “  
daichi and me did our handshake.  
“ what more can you expect from one the best racer in Japan? “ Iwaizumi gave me a hug.  
“ damn straight Iwa-chan. Our little viper is deadly “  
Oikawa put his arm around my shoulders.  
“ It’s not the first time you beat him either so it was expected “ kageyama added in high-fiving me.  
“ thanks guys “  
I smiled feeling proud.  
“ Nice race “  
I turned around and saw Koutarou and his crew  
“ yea, you lost well “  
I smirked while he rolled his eyes. He looked at the guys greeting them.  
“ now pay up pretty boy “  
I extended my palm waiting for my money.  
“ que linda “  
koutarou smiled sarcastically and pulled out the money. While I waited I nodded to his crew as a greeting. Kuroo and I did our handshake and we hugged. We were childhood best friends but ended up on different gangs. We’re still best friends though. I saw koutarou give Kuroo an annoyed look. My brother bro hugged Kuroo and the rest of the guys greeted him.  
“ here “  
koutarou handed me the money and I gave it to daichi. He counted it  
“ it’s all here “  
I smiled politely  
“ great “  
before going back with his gang Kuroo smiled at me “ I knew you’d win anyway Viper “  
he ruffled my hair and stood with his crew.  
“ bro seriously? “  
Koutarou protested. Kuroo shrugged  
“ sorry bro “  
I just chuckled.  
“ what’s so funny pipsqueak? “  
Tsukishima spoke up.  
“ que te importa saltyshima? “  
He rolled his eyes.  
“ don’t get too comfortable I could kill you in a second “  
I snarked at him  
“ but will you really? “  
That pissed me off  
“ boy I will f-“  
I got cut off by police sirens.  
“ code red, let’s dip! “  
daichi exclaimed  
Our cars were in different places of the parking lot.  
“ I’ll see you guys at the house! Go! “  
I ran and got in my car  
“ careful sis! “  
daichi said before leaving in his. I was about to drive when the passenger seat opened and in walked Koutarou.  
“ what the hell? Get out! “  
the police was right behind us  
“ they got to my car and my crew already left “  
I heard the sirens closer  
“ You owe me one “  
I turned on my engine and sped off.


	2. Business

After getting the cops off our tail, I pulled into the parking lot of an old warehouse. I got out of the car and Koutarou followed behind me.  
“ Alright call one of your boys “  
I leaned on my bumper, a bad habit of mine.  
“ First we need to talk “  
I crossed my arms against my chest staring at him.  
“ what about? “  
He stared at me  
“ Business “  
I rolled my eyes annoyed  
“ You couldn’t have talked to me about this at the race? “  
He gave me a look  
“ I could have if you weren’t so busy arguing with kei “  
Now I was pissed.  
“ Well I wouldn’t have to argue with him if you kept your dog in check “  
He pinched his eyebrows together  
“ This is why we can’t have a proper conversation “  
I scoffed  
“ Yea, cus you’re a dumbass who can’t even- “  
He grabbed my wrist pinning me to the car. We stared at each other for a while until I realized the position we were in.  
I kicked his shin and twisted his arm behind his back shoving him forward.  
“ Fuck off “  
He turned around rubbing his arm.  
“ Okay geez no need to be so feisty “  
I rolled my eyes readjusting my position on the car  
“ Look who’s talking, el que se me tiró encima primero “  
He smirked  
“ Anyway, can we talk or not? It’s important “  
I sighed  
“ Spit it out then pretty boy “

His face turned serious and I knew he meant business.  
“ The Eeders are trying to take over our turf “  
This certainly caught my attention  
“ where? “  
The Eeders, Also known as the Wakatoshi family. I knew them all too well especially their leader. Ushijima or as most people knew him; zombie was my ex. We dated for three years but things didn’t work so we both went our separate ways and now he happens to be leader of the third most dangerous yakuza family in Japan.  
“ round Mustafu “  
I visibly groaned. Why did it have to be him of all people? I dread the zombie. Koutarou smirked with a knowing smile.  
“ Escuché que you guys have history “  
He teased while I rolled my eyes.  
“ don’t stick your nose where it’s not needed pretty boy “  
He pouted like a baby  
“ ayy tan mala “  
He laughed and I once again rolled my eyes.  
“ anyways, I have a proposal “  
I looked at him skeptical. He was my rival but we didn’t completely hate each other....I think.  
“ what is it? “  
He tapped his chin before continuing  
“ Okay so since Mustafu is divided half the Sassins and the other Rawlers, what if we work together to figure out what it is the Eeders are planning and shit down their plan? “  
I thought for a moment. The Rawlers and the Sassins working together? Never in a million years did the head of the sawamura clan see this happening. Of course they could always solve the problem themselves, I mean they were the most skilled and dangerous yakuza clan in all Japan but they could use the alliance with the Koutarou family.  
“ deal “


	3. EEDERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so they each have their own nicknames and I made a list so you guys would know
> 
> SASSINS  
> Y/n - Viper  
> Daichi - shark  
> Kageyama - Bull  
> Oikawa - dragon  
> Iwaizumi - Eagle
> 
> RAWLERS.  
> Bokuto - Panther  
> Kuroo - scorpion  
> Akaashi - Rhino  
> Terushima - spider  
> Tsukishima - piranha 
> 
> EEDERS  
> Ushijima - zombie  
> Osamu - cheetah  
> Atsumu - vulture  
> Tendo- Octo  
> Aone- lion  
> Suna- king

The engine of my i8 roared as I pulled up into the lot, the rest of my gang following behind. Anuel blasting from my speakers while I park the car in our shared garage. The rest of my guys do the same and walk behind me. Koutarou and his gang are already waiting for us.  
Koutarou stepped up and shook my hand greeting me.  
“ Hell of an entrance Linda “  
I smiled smugly  
“ Only the best from the best “  
He smiled  
“ Chiiiiibi- chan “  
Kuroo teased  
I groaned  
“ Ew don’t call me that loco “  
He faked being hurt  
“ Chibi-chan, my feelings are hurt “  
Daichi gagged  
“ Just date already “  
Saltyshima groaned  
“ Ew shut up dinosaur boy “  
Eventually both gangs were taking jabs at each other.

“ Oh please you want to talk about me? You’re all talk no action “  
Oikawa spit at Terushima  
“ Oh that’s funny because last I checked “  
Koutarou clapped his hands together  
“ Okay that’s enough now “  
Oikawa and Terushima were still at it. Everyone else had stopped.  
“ Kawa cut it out “  
I gave him a warning look  
“ Awe look at you so loyal like a little dog- “  
Bokuto gave Terushima a stern look  
“ Terushima... “  
The said boy bowed apologizing  
“ sorry sir “  
Oikawa smirked and We silently fist bumping. I caught a scoff from Tsukishima but shrugged it off. “ Anyways, now that we’re working together we’re going to have to try to all get along. I know it’s not easy to go from rivals to friends in two days but as our oath of RAWLERS, we all promise to do our very best! Right boys? “ All his boys stood behind him perfectly “ Yes sir! “ Kind of reminded me of the military “ Thank you koutarou, as our SASSINS oath we will do our best. “ My boys stood behind me “ damn right “ Oikawa slung his arm around my shoulder giving Terushima a dirty look. “ Stop it “ I smacked him upside the head “ owwww y/n-chan don’t be so meann “ I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the cars with koutarou. “ okay since we officially are forming an alliance we’re going to be racing together against the other yakuza “ I nodded “ sounds good to me “ I gathered all the guys around to tell them the plan noticing how some of them had already become friends ( much to my surprise). . . .

All the guys had raced against the other yakuza and won. Only gang left were the EEDERS. Terushima and Kageyama had just gone against the twins. Osamu and Atsumu a.k.a Cheetah and Vulture. It was pretty close but they won. After went Aone a.k.a Lion against Bokuto. Again it was a close call but Bokuto won. The last race was me against Ushijima himself a.k.a Zombie. If I beat the leader we got $4k and La Havana became our territory. It was our last race in Cuba considering we had to get back to Japan to sort out business. I cracked my knuckles inside the red corvette. Bokuto leaned on the car.  
“ You got this okay? “  
I chuckled  
“ You’re talking to One of the best if not the best street racer “  
He smiled  
“ yea yea good luck “  
I gave him a firm nod and he left to the sidelines with everyone else. It was Daichi’s turn to lean on the car.  
“ Cuando ganemos, we’re going to throw a big ass fiesta to celebrate “  
I laughed  
“ Claro que si “  
“ suerte sis “  
I nodded and as he walked away and Tsukishima walked up to me.  
“ Y ahora? Y’all act like I’m going to the army “  
He tskd  
“ Vine a decirte good luck but that’s fine “  
He started walking away  
“ okay okay perdón, I’m just a little nervous “  
He gave me a genuine smile  
“ Don’t be, you’re the best racer I know “  
I smirked  
“ What? Is dino boy complementing me? “  
The race was about to start  
“ Ugh this is why you suck “  
He was walking away and I chuckled to myself.  
I drove to the starting line. Next to me was a 718 Cayman with Ushijima inside. I gotta admit that’s a nice ass car. When we get to Japan I’ll buy one.  
“ Buena suerte Viper “  
I smirked  
“ Thanks but You’ll need it more than me “


	4. Wakatoshi

I’m not going to lie, I was actually kind of nervous. It’s the first time I’ve felt nervous in a long time but can you blame me considering Wakatoshi’s reputation? I swallowed my thoughts when My brother walked up to the window.  
“ Hey- “  
He looked at me knowingly, leaning on my window like usual before every race.

“ What’s wrong? “  
Of course he would notice, my brother noticed everything especially when it came to me. We didn’t have any other siblings and growing up it was just us since our parents abandoned us when he was 6 and I was 4. Since then, he’s always taken care of me.  
“ Nothing, I’m just excited “

He rolled his eyes sighing  
“ I know you don’t expect me to believe that “  
I smiled playfully trying to convince him

He punched my shoulder  
“ Ow! What the hell Dai! “  
He sighed once more  
“ It’s okay to be nervous idiot. You’re not perfect and it’s totally normal to be scared before a race, it’s what makes you such an amazing racer. “  
It’s times like this I appreciate the amazing loving brother I have. I smiled nodding  
“ I know, thank you Dai “  
This time he ruffled my hair  
“ Awesome, now go knock him dead “  
I gave him a firm nod

As soon as he walked away, the guy stood in front of both cars.  
Getting ready for the race I teased the accelerator making the car roar loudly. Wakatoshi looked back at me and did the same, his engine roaring loudly, if nothing even louder than mine. This did nothing to calm the unstable feeling in the pit of my stomach. “ READY?.........SET.......GO! “ The man waved down the green flags and both cars zoomed off. Starting off, we were tied. His 718 Cayman dangerously close to my red corvette. Usually I didn’t care much about messing up a car too badly while I raced because I’d just have the guys fix it; if not, buy a new one but considering this wasn’t my car and too much damage could make lose the race I sped up passing him. I drifted as I made a sharp left, just a few miles from the finish line. I once again heard the roar of the cayman as it sped past me turning another corner. I switched gears and sped up catching up to him. We stayed right next to each other fighting to win until the finish line was a few feet in front of us. I started speeding up even more but I slightly passed Wakatoshi, he bumped his car into mine sending it spinning. It took me a minute to regain composition and I looked out my back mirror seeing as he was close to the finish line. I decided to pull my signature move “Venom Strike”. I put the the car in reverse and turned on my nitro. I started driving backwards towards the finish line. I finally caught up to Wakatoshi and he was surprised I was still going. Time slowed as I passed winking at him before crossing the finish line. Once past the finish line, I drifted turning the car properly forward. I heard the crowd cheering my name. Wakatoshi’s car came a few minutes after. I got out of my car and saw Koutarou. “ HEY HEY HEY! “ I was so excited I ran to his arms and he picked me up spinning me in the air. “ I did it Koutarou! I won! “ He smiled at me and put me down pulling me close “ I knew you had it in you! You did it Linda! “ We smiled still hugging when a whistle but us back to reality. It was the boys walking towards us. We quickly awkwardly separated from each other. “ S-Sorry...I was excited “ I smiled shyly “ it’s okay dork “ He ruffled my hair with a blush on his face “ oh also, call me bokuto “ I gave him a firm nod and a smile. I felt large arms wrap around my body. “ Good job peanut, I’m so proud of you “ I squeezed my brother back, still accelerated from the race and chuckled at the nickname. Since we were small he always called me Peanut because he says I was small but with a strong personality. “ Thanks Dai! I’m so happy! “ He pulled away and it was kuroo’s turn to engulf me. “ You were awesome chibii-chan “ Bokuto let out a groan which at the time I didn’t notice. I hugged the rooster head after punching his shoulder. “ Thanks kuroo! “ He pulled away with a smile as the rest of the boys congratulated me. “ I knew you had skill but damn you blew me away “ You turned around to face Wakatoshi and his gang. “ I told you, I’m the best of the best “ He handed over the 4k and you thanked him with a smirk. “ I don’t think you’ve met my boys “ He turned and pointed at each guy “ Osamu, Atsumu, Suna, Tendou, Aone “ They all greeted silently with a nod but there was one boy in specific that stood out more than the rest. He looked at me with intriguing eyes that wouldn’t let me look away. Bokuto seemed to notice this and cleared his throat.

“ Anyways we need to go settle some business so bye now “  
He nodded towards the EEDERS and walked off irritated.  
“ What’s got his panties in a twist? “  
Wakatoshi laughed and I rolled my eyes finally looking away from the Suna guy.  
“ Good race “  
We walked away to our lot and there was Bokuto setting stuff up to leave.  
“ Get the stuff ready, we leave for Japan tonight “  
The boys nodded and dispersed to do their duties. I walked up to bokuto grabbing his arm to make him stop packing.  
“ Hey bo, you okay? “  
He had a faint blush on his cheeks and his anger suddenly evaporated.  
“ Of course! Why? “  
I looked at him and shrugged  
“ Dunno, you seemed pretty mad is all “  
He looked serious for a second  
“ I don’t like the EEDERS, I know they’re up to something “  
I nodded helping him pack up gear  
“ Yea I know. I think they’re smuggling our cocaine from Mustafu “  
He looked at me  
“ seriously? How’d you know? “  
“ They’re the only ones ever around our territory, and the only ones stupid enough to mess with us “  
“ That’s true “  
He stood thinking for a moment  
“ we just have to catch them in the act “  
I nodded closing the duffel bag and throwing it in the trunk of my i8  
“ Also, sorry for banging up your corvette “  
He smiled sweetly  
“ HEY HEY HEY! It’s no problem! I’ll have the boys fix her right up! “  
I smiled at his energetic attitude  
“ That’s great, now let’s go “  
We finished gathering our stuff and got in our cars. I was getting ready to drive off when bokuto got in sitting in the passenger seat.  
“ Hey bo what’s up? “  
He smiled  
“ Nothing! I just want to ride with you “  
I gave him a weird look  
“ okay “  
I pulled out of the lot with all the boys following behind us.  
“ so Bo huh? “  
He asked with a smug smile  
“ Yea it’s my nickname for you “  
I made a left speeding down the road.  
“ why? You don’t like it? “  
He had a faint blush I couldn’t see due to the dark night  
“ No No I do “  
I smiled  
“ Good “  
The rest of the car ride was filled with conversing and getting to know each other better.


	5. Flight

“ Make sure everything gets on “  
I told Oikawa as he packed our merchandise to take back to Japan.  
“ yes ma’am “  
He winked playfully and I rolled my eyes walking away with a smile. I walked up to daichi and Tsukishima loading the cars in the plane.  
“ How’s it going boys? “  
Daichi smiled loading up my i8  
“ Good, just a few left “  
Tsukishima turned noticing my presence and rolled his eyes.  
“ Got a problem piranha? “  
He turned back around with a mocking chuckle that only irritated me more  
“ don’t know, do you ? “  
I squinted my eyes annoyed

“ No, but you seem to always have something to say about me “  
He chuckled again this time even more cocky, daichi stood off to the side continuing his responsibilities not wanting to get involved in our little ramble.  
“ Why would I waste my time on you? “  
This time I chuckled looking to the side for a moment to cool down a bit.  
“ you’re cute, really “  
I turned my back on him, his smirk being the last thing I see. This time I walk into the warehouse living room to relax before the long hour flight. I serve my self a glass of whine and sink against a plush velvet couch. Laying my head back, I feel the side of the couch dip but don’t bother opening my eyes. Maybe if I kept them closed the person would take the hint and leave me alone.  
“ You look stressed chibi-chan “  
Unfortunately for me, it was Kuroo and he certainly didn’t take the hint.  
I only opened my eyes for a few minutes to look at him.  
“ very. now leave me be “  
I closed my eyes again taking another sip of my pink moscato  
“ awee don’t be like that chiiibii-chan “  
He always dragged out the word to annoy me more. He knew it got on my nerves.  
“ Kuroo, go. away. “  
I said sharply REALLY not wanting to be bothered. I didn’t hear anything, just felt warm hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Kuroo giving me a massage.  
“ I don’t know what happened, but I feel like you need this “  
I was going to protest but it actually felt really relaxing so I just let him.  
“ thanks tetsu “  
I rolled my shoulders back as he stood up properly  
“ my pleasure “  
I smiled feeling way better  
“ sorry for being a bitch “  
He chuckled  
“ don’t worry, that’s normal “  
I punched his shoulder and he winced in pain  
“ ow! I was kidding “  
I smirked  
“ sorry not sorry “  
He pushed me on the couch with an evil smirk. My eyes widened knowing what he was up to.  
“ Tetsu- no. “  
I gave him a warning glare but he just inched closer.  
“ I swear to god tetsuro “  
I felt the burn in my stomach as he started aggressively tickling me  
“ this is revenge for hitting me! “  
He laughed like a maniac continuing to tickle me as hard as he could.  
“ tetsu- s-stop I- c-can’t “  
I could barely speak between laughs. I could feel myself losing breath from laughing so hard.  
“ nope “

He tickled me all over making me roll everywhere laughing. Suddenly, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Kuroo stopped and I finally sat up pushing him away trying to regain my breath. It was Bokuto, but he looked pissed for some reason.  
“ sorry to interrupt, but the plane’s ready “  
He huffed and walked away before we could say anything. I made a mental note to talk to him later.  
“ Let’s go chibii-chan “  
I shoved him once more and got up drinking the rest of my wine.  
...

I was the last on the plane as everyone sat in their seats already. I looked around and found bokuto sitting alone. I smiled sitting next to him. His arms where crossed against his chest, head back with his eyes closed.  
I have to admit he looked very attractive from this angle. I felt my cheeks get warm, but pushed away my thoughts and sunk back in my chair putting on my seatbelt as the plane started moving.  
...  
It had already been an hour and bokuto was asleep the whole time. I realized after many failed attempts that there was no way I was going to fall asleep anytime soon. I was bored.  
An evil smirk rose on my face as I suddenly got a fun idea.  
I decided since I had nothing to do, I would just bother bokuto instead. 

I huffed in frustration as he wouldn’t wake up no matter what I did. I looked at him again and suddenly felt the urge to inch closer...so I did. He looked so peaceful but handsome at the same time. His lips looked so plump and pink. His eyes-  
Wait! His eyes?  
His beautiful golden orbs stared back at mine and I froze.  
“ What were you- “  
I suddenly sat back in my chair looking out the window trying to hide my burning cheeks  
“ nothing! “  
“ where you going to kiss me? “  
I could hear the smirk in his voice making my cheeks burn even more.  
“ n-no. Of course not “  
He grabbed my chin turning my face to look at him  
“ than what we’re you doing princesa? “  
The pet name made my cheeks burn even more, if that was even possible, but I was not about to let him know how flustered he made me. So I switched the tables.  
I twisted his hand on my chin and pulled him by his hair tugging his head back leaning close to his lips.  
“ and what if I was hun? “  
This time it was his turn to be flustered. He couldn’t help but think how hot you looked like this.  
“ Do it then princesa “  
I smirked leaning in closer and when our lips were almost touching I swerved my head to the right. I let him go and sat back in my chair hearing him groan.  
“ No gracias “  
He smirked  
“ Fucking tease “  
.  
.  
.


	6. Panther

“ They stole half of the cocaine supply “  
Bokuto showed me the stats on the iPad, sighing I ran my hands through my hair.  
“ When did this happen? “  
“ our last race back in Havana “  
Those little shits. They really stole our coke right from under our noses.

He stood up serving himself a glass of whiskey.  
“ while you were racing the Zombie, Akaashi noticed that Lion and King weren’t there “  
My eyes darted over to him, in confusion  
“ where were they? “  
“ We don’t know, but they weren’t on the sidelines “  
I nodded my head in understanding, slowly walking around the room. I crossed my arms over my chest, coming up with something.  
“ The deal probably went down in Havana then “  
Bokuto nodded taking another swig at his drink  
“ If it did, then they probably had one of their goons steal it while we were in Cuba “  
This time, I nodded throwing my head back from stress. I felt Bokuto walk up to me rubbing my arms slowly. I opened my eyes and instantly met his.  
“ w-what are you doing? “  
He just smiled leaning in closer  
“ relaxing you “  
Our lips were millimeters away, so close I could feel his breath fanning on my lips. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him close, making our lips finally meet. The kiss was long and sweet, making butterflies bubble in my tummy.

Pulling away to catch our breaths, he leaned his forehead on mine. I smiled pulling him in for another kiss, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck. After a few minutes, we slowly pulled away.  
“ Y/n...”  
My cheeks burn pink, and I turn my face away.  
“ hmm? “  
I responded still looking away, and he softly grabbed my chin, turning me to face him.  
“ Be my girlfriend Y/n “  
My eyes widened, blinking repeatedly  
“ your...girlfriend? “  
He nodded, looking at me with soft eyes  
“ yes, my girlfriend “  
I looked at him again. After our trip to cuba, we started spending more time together due to work, and somewhere along the lines I fell for the energetic man.  
“ Y/n?...”  
I snapped out of my daze and found him looking at me, worry in his eyes.  
“ yes...I’ll be your girlfriend bo “  
He flashed a bright smile, picking me up and spinning me around  
“ HEY HEY HEY “  
He put me down and kissed me, pulling me into a hug after pulling away. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door startling us both. I leaned on my desk, same way I do on my car. 

My brother stood on the other side of the door with a smug smile on his face. He looked at me, then at Bokuto.  
“ He daichi! “  
Bokuto greeted excitedly  
“ Hey koutarou, what’s got you so excited? “  
He looked at me again  
“ Hey Dai “  
“ Hey peanut “  
Bokuto pulled me from the desk to stand next to him. He back hugged me smiling at my brother.  
“ Y/n and I are officially dating “  
Daichi looked surprised, but kept that smug look on his face.  
“ congrats! No wonder I heard screaming “  
I punched his shoulder, blushing  
“ Shut up daichi! “  
He and Bokuto laughed, while I just sighed rolling my eyes  
“ anyways, dinner’s ready “  
“ okay we’ll be right down “  
Daichi nodded, Bokuto closed the door and pulled me into a tight embrace.  
“ when we get downstairs we’ll tell the rest of the boys, then tomorrow we can have a meeting about our plans moving forward “  
He nodded hazily, pulling me even closer.  
“ sounds good to me “  
He started leaving soft kisses on my face and neck  
“ Bo come on, everyone is waiting for us “  
I tried walking towards the door, only to be pulled back into his arms.  
“ just a little mooore “  
He nuzzled his nose into my neck, making me giggle  
“ Bo! Come onnnnn “  
He pouted, looking adorable  
“ okayyyy, fiine “  
This boy. From first glance he comes off intimidating and dangerous, but he’s literally a ball of fluff.  
He grabs my hand pulling me out of the office.  
.  
.  
.


	7. Meeting

“ aweee, chibi-chan’s got a boyfriend “  
Kuroo ruffled my hair, with a smirk. As if on instinct, Bokuto hugged me closer to him on the couch. Taking notice of this, Kuroo just chuckled.  
“ don’t worry koutarou, Y/n is my baby sister “  
Daichi chuckled, while Bokuto just smiled proudly.  
“ I’m a whole grown woman bruh “  
I groaned, rolling my eyes at the two boys.  
“ not to me chibi-chan “  
I once again rolled my eyes, making Tsukishima speak up< “ I’m surprised “

The way I dislike this man. I would have him killed if he wasn’t important to Bokuto. I swear to god, he purposely gets on my nerves.  
“ why’s that? “  
I bore daggers into him, getting ready to hear one of his shitty remarks. He simply shrugged with a teasing smile.  
“ I don’t know, I just thought the Panther would go for someone better “  
Daichi angrily turned towards him, ready to pounce. Tsukishima looked as calm as always, while Kuroo was the same as Daichi; on the edge of his seat, simply waiting.  
“ Kei “  
Bokuto glared at him, clearly pissed  
“ boss? “  
By now, Tsukishima looked intimidated  
“ watch your mouth “  
He growled, jaw clenching. In any other situation, I’d be turning to jelly from how hot he is, but right now I’m too focused on not killing saltyshima.

Oikawa let out a chuckle, alleviating the tension.  
“ so, what are we doing about the EEDERS ? “

Daichi leaned back in his seat, looking over at me and Bokuto.  
Bokuto slung his arm over my shoulder, while I casually crossed one leg over the other.  
“ on our trip to Cuba last month, they had their goons take half of our cocaine stock “  
Akaashi leaned forward with an ambiguous expression on his face  
“ how? Didn't we have patrols on the scene? “  
This time, Iwaizumi spoke up  
“ yea there were seven “  
Bokuto nodded, proceeding with the plan. 

After concluding that we would send men to keep tabs on the EEDERS, we all decided to go to bed.   
“ good night guys “  
Bokuto and I walked into my room, laying down on the soft bed. He laid down behind me, cuddling me. He was so warm, I instantly got sleepy.  
“ good night baby “  
He whispered in my ear and kissed my head  
“ good night bo “  
My eyes slowly started feeling heavy until they finally closed.  
.  
.  
.


	8. Lion and King

“ I’m going in “  
Dropping down from the top of a crate, the rest of the boys come out surrounding Lion and King.  
“ RAWLERS and SASSINS? “   
I stepped forward taking off my mask. The lion looked around in surprise, he didn't understand what was happening.  
“ who would've thought, the top most dangerous yakuza families joining forces “  
Aone smiled sarcastically, while Bokuto stepped forward taking off his mask.  
“ where's our merchandise Aone? “  
A silent, mocking chuckle filled the air  
“ I don't know what you're talking about “

I pinched my nose and sighed nodding at Tsukishima and Iwaizumi. They left and came back with two chairs, forcing Aone and Suna to sit. Terushima and Daichi tied them down, after much struggle.  
“ Okay let's try this again, shall we? “  
Bokuto cracked his knuckles   
“ where's our product? “  
“ I don't - “  
His head jerked to the side from the impact of Bokuto's left hook. He spits blood on the floor and smiled.  
“ you'll have to do a lot better than that if you want answers “  
I stood back observing the scene, noticing that Suna had been quiet this whole time.

Before Bokuto could deliver another blow, I place my hand on his shoulder.  
“ let me handle this “  
He nodded and stepped back with the rest of the boys.   
“ oh please “  
Aone scoffed thinking I'd be the one to question him, but I just ignored him and walked towards Suna. I stood in front of him, silently watching him. Once again getting caught up in those eyes when he looked up at me.   
“ Like what you see Princess? “  
I sneered, hearing Bokuto growl at the nickname   
“ not at all Suna “  
He chuckled, sexually licking his lips  
“ untie me and I'll give you what you want “  
I step forward, peering at him with a questioning look.  
“ and what would that be? “  
“ me “  
He smiled smugly and I couldn't stop laughing out loud.  
“ don't get in over your head King. Now, tell me where the product is “  
He chuckled again, shaking his head   
“ I can't do that princess “  
I spun around kicking his cheek, making him spit blood. I leaned forward grabbing him by the chin to face me.  
“ for starters, I'm not your princess, and second of all; it's better for you to just confess the easy way hun “  
He put on a shit-eating grin  
“ feisty. I like it “  
I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him.  
Turning my back to his bloody face, I looked over to the boys

“ make them talk “  
With a swift nod, they start stalking towards the two captured men.  
“ WAIT! Please!...”  
All I could hear was their loud pleading as I walked with Bokuto in the private room.  
.  
.  
.


	9. Information

After a few hours, we finally joined the others.  
Aone was bruised and unconscious while Suna was bloody, his left eye purple and shut closed.  
“ Ready to talk now hun? “  
He flashed a signature smile, eyes piercing right into my soul  
“ only for you princess “  
Bokuto growled, grabbing me by the back of the neck and capturing my lips in a rough dominant kiss. He pulled away leaving me breathless turning to Suna. “ she's mine you got that? “ Suna just chuckled staring at me “ oh I got that, but I think I could make her scream more “ This time, Daichi punched him which made suna fall over with the chair. He picked him up and punched him again, if not harder. Daichi looked pissed. His knuckles were red and bloody but his glare was even worse. “ talk about my sister like that again, and I'll personally make you wish you were dead “ Suna dropped his smug demeanor, fear adorning his face. My brother was genuinely a calm man but when you got him pissed, all hell was raised.

Daichi stood next to me crossing his arms. I could feel the heat radiating from him, and it was terrifying. It's not the first I've seen him angry but I usually try to avoid it.  
“ now answer the question “  
He looked at me nodding. I stepped forward with a proud smirk after recollecting myself and leaned over Suna.  
“ for the last time King. Where's our cocaine production? “  
He visibly gulped letting out a shaky breath  
“ Ushijima has it in our base “  
I mockingly pat his head with a smile.  
“ Good boy “  
I turn walking away with Bokuto and Daichi  
“ Let them go “  
They all looked at me in confusion  
“ But boss- “  
I looked at Oikawa with a warning look. Tsukishima stepped in walking towards Suna.  
“ You heard the boss! Let's go! “  
All the boys started doing what they needed to and I walked away with a confused Bokuto and my brother.  
. . .  
“ ow! “  
Daichi whacked Bokuto upside the head.  
“ That was for grabbing her like that! You're lucky all I did was smack you “  
Bokuto rubbed the spot where Daichi hit him and I couldn't help let out a giggle. I let out a squeak as my brother turned to point at me.  
“ and you! “  
My eyes widened as he stepped closer, this time whacking me  
“ Dai! That hurt! “  
I pouted rubbing my head.  
“ that was for making important decisions without talking to me first “  
I huffed  
“ But I'm the leader “  
“ and I know that but I'm your older brother “  
“ ugh, it's not a big deal, Ushijima will kill them anyway. You know the snitching rule “  
He looked at me in thought  
“ Ay si verdad? “  
I shook my head yes  
“ Oops, sorry then haha “  
I rolled my eyes  
“ me pegaste for no reason “  
He rubbed the back of his neck nervously  
“ Sorry peanut “  
I pouted rubbing my head again  
“ you hit too hard Baka “  
Bokuto wrapped his arms around me, softly leaving little kisses on my head.  
“ aww my poor baby “  
I nodded pouting sadly. The door opened and the boys walked in.  
“ Ewww get a room “  
All the boys laughed  
“ shut up saltyshima “  
I groaned leaning more into Bokuto.  
“ don't be jealous Tsuki, you can have some of this too “  
Bokuto motioned towards his body with a laugh making Tsukishima gag.  
“ no thanks “  
We all laughed leaving the warehouse, we got in our cars and headed back home.  
.  
.  
.


	10. Big Showdown

“ Well well well, if it isn't my dear Viper “

Ushijima grinned with his guys standing behind him. This was it. Today we would fight to succeed.

“ let's end this “

The boys all got ready behind us. This fight is long overdue and after the incident with suna, Bokuto and the rest of the boys swore to kill them all.   
That day, I had gone out to meet with some other yakuza families, and just as I was reaching the car, Suna came up behind me stabbing me five times. The doctor said I wouldn't make it but thankfully, I pulled through at the last minute. It took a hell of a while to recover but once I did, we planned to finish them once and for all.

“ I'm surprised you're still alive, especially after what king did “

He smirked making my blood boil. I can't believe I dated this guy at some point. He pulled out a switchblade getting ready to attack.

“ Unfortunately for you, I can't be killed “

The rumble began, everyone started going at each other. Ushijima pounced on me, trying to stab me. I rolled over before he could and kicked the blade out of his hand, bending his arm. He used his strength and pulled my arm slamming me on the ground. I sat still regaining my breath. He came close ready to kick me when Bokuto put him in a chokehold.   
Tendou grabbed Bokuto making him let the zombie go. He rubbed his throat catching his breath, getting ready to fight again. I ran punching his chest and spun quickly kicking him hard. He laid limp on the floor from loss of breath.   
I straddled his waist and punched him continuously.

“ that's what you get asshole! That's for everything you've ever done! “

I kept continuing to punch him until Daichi pulled me off. All the Edeers we're unconscious and bloody on the floor. The boys were messy and disheveled, bruises on their bodies and bloody knuckles.  
I heard police sirens nearby 

“ let's go Y/n, we're done here “

I looked back one more time before getting in the SUV. I leaned on Bokuto's shoulder and he kissed my head. I was tired but glad it was all finally over. I slowly drifted to sleep with a smile on my face.  
.  
.  
.


	11. End

4 years later...

“ HEY HEY HEY! “

Bokuto gently pulled me out of the Corvette.

“ where do you think you're going? “

I groaned holding my belly.  
He doesn't let me do anything. He held my hand guiding me to the couch. Daichi was sitting watching an anime and turned when he saw the both of us.

“ Daichi, I found her in the car “

I sat down next to my brother rolling my eyes. He just looked at me while Bokuto crossed his arms shaking his head in disapproval.

“ peanut? “

Daichi looked at me with a knowing smile

“ I was just going to the store real quick “  
I lied playing with my fingers. After I got pregnant, the boys prevented me from being the leader, with Daichi temporarily taking over. Of course, I took care of our baby boy but I wanted to have fun too.

“ yea sure, that's the fourth time this week y/nie “

Oikawa walked in with the rest of the house following behind him. He sat next to me, while the boys sat on the other couch.

“ exactly, and we all know you weren't planning on going to the store peanut “

My brother smiled patting my head softly.   
I sighed in defeat leaning back on the couch 

“ ugh I just wanted to safely drive a little, you guys know I would never put little Hisu in danger “

Bokuto kissed the top of my head softly and rubbed my belly

“ I know princesa but I feel safer with you here with us “

“ I know Bo “

He kissed my forehead then my cheek and trailed down kissing my lips, he lastly kissed my belly making me giggle 

“ Kuroo move “

Kuroo snuggled into my side more

“ no “

Bokuto went to sit on him and Kuroo quickly stood up sitting next to a calm Akaashi. Bokuto sat on my left while Daichi sat on my right. I leaned my head on my brother's shoulder and entwined my hand with Bokuto's and smiled looking at the t.v

“ so what are we watching? “

Kageyama asked while everyone turned toward the t.v

“ Shingeki no Kyojin “

The End ♡︎


End file.
